


Dreams of You Fucking Me All the Time

by hiddenvibes



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, George wants to make a sex tape, Hotel Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Smut, kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenvibes/pseuds/hiddenvibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band has a day off and George is determined to take advantage of the hotel room he and Matty are sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I just wanna feel your body on me.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Catfish and the Bottlemen's "Hourglass".

Flicking mindlessly through the TV channels, Matty lay sprawled across the king size bed he was lucky enough to grab before any of the others did. They had a day off in New York and were receiving a well-earned break from the cramped tour bus before continuing on with their US tour. Eager to make the most of the four-star hotel, Matty rushed at the chance to grab the best and biggest room, ensuring he got George as a roommate. I mean, he kind of deserved it seeing as he was the only one fucking another band member. It wasn’t easy trying and failing to stay quiet in the confined bunks as he spent most nights under George’s well-defined chest, sweat mingling with a moan constantly at the edge of his lips. George was sure no one suspected a thing between them but Matty wasn’t so convinced, he often noticed Ross and Hann exchanging knowing glances whenever he and George were in close proximity. They weren’t really together and they never talked about feelings, but that long awaited conversation lingers between them. Matty and Geogre had been best friends for years, both were terrified a relationship would ruin their friendship. What if things didn’t work out? Would they be able to go back to the way they were before? These thoughts ran through Matty’s head every moment of every day.

With exhaustion waving through him and his eyelids getting heavy, Matty was ready for sleep to overcome him. It was hard being on the road all the time, you never really get a chance to rest. Actually rest and not just sleep for a couple of hours just to wake up again for monotonous interviews and meet and greets. It’s not that he isn’t grateful for his career and the success of the band, but sometimes he just wants some time to do nothing, without the worry of being late for anything. 

The TV was buzzing in the background and Matty was on the verge of sleep when George stumbled into the room glancing behind him before noisily shutting the door, ensuring to check it was locked before proceeding in. He was carrying his backpack in one hand and a white shopping bag in the other, which he sat down on the floor at the end of the bed. George all but jumped onto the bed, leaning close to Matty’s face. “Matty, wake up.” He whispered, nose grazing his cheek, the slight burn of stubble sending tingles through his body. Matty mumbled a soft “Mm?” before turning onto his front and covering his head with a pillow. George laughed at Matty’s reluctance to answer him properly. Knowing how difficult it was for Matty to get sleep whilst on tour made him think twice about waking him up but this was necessary. George once again attempted to wake Matty up by breathing softly on the back of his neck. It was something that always drove Matty mad and turned him on so badly. “C’mon Matty, get up. I’ve got a surprise.” George waited a few seconds for a response but all he heard was the faint sound of Matty’s breathing from under the pillow. 

This called for desperate measures. George needed Matty to be awake. He had spent the day carefully planning this and he was going to make sure it happened! Pulling off his shoes and throwing them across the room, George threw one leg over Matty and sat on his thighs, straddling him. He began rubbing his hands ever so slowly up and down Matty’s sides, each stroke resulting in his t-shirt rising higher and higher until his back was exposed. George admired the pale skin of his best friend before slowly bending down to plant kisses from Matty’s neck to the bottom of his spine, just above his tight skinny jeans. He paused for a minute, letting his warm breath linger on his lower back before licking a stripe back to his neck as if he were wiping away the kisses he had just placed there. Matty slowly began to wake up, the warmth of George’s lips left his body tingling. 

Matty began to fidget underneath him so George used the chance to clamber off the boy and reach to pick up the white shopping bag he’d set down earlier. “Don’t stop.” Matty murmured almost inaudibly. George huffed out a soft laugh, “don’t turn around, you have to wait to see the surprise now.” Matty groaned as George began busying himself with the items he’d bought. Laying the items out on the bed, George admired the camcorder he’d spotted in the window of a store a couple blocks down from the hotel. He knew this night was his only opportunity and he was definitely going to seize it. Next he carefully picked up the black silk blindfold he’d had hidden in his suitcase for a couple weeks. He’d wanted so badly to use it during one of their fuck sessions but he was terrified of the reaction Matty could potentially have to it. But this was the night to unleash all their fantasies. 

George was so engrossed in his train of thought that he barely noticed Matty stir and mumble, “C’mon, mate. What are you doing and why is it taking so fucking long?” George straightened himself up and cleared his throat before whispering, “Be patient. It’ll be worth it, I promise.” George continued emptying the bag, pulling out candles and placing them around the hotel suite. He was just lighting the last candle when Matty once again let out a groan. George quickly dimmed the lights, growing too anxious to continue prepping the room. “Keep your eyes shut, Matty.” He climbed back onto the bed and slowly turned Matty onto his back, making sure his eyes were still tightly closed. He grabbed the camcorder, turned it on and threw a leg over Matty, once again straddling him. George pushed the bright red record button and pointed the camera directly at Matty’s face. He used his left hand to stroke the side of Matty’s face, his fingers trailing down to his bottom lip. “Surprise.” He laughed nervously. Matty’s eyes slowly opened, staring directly into the lens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band has a day off and George is determined to take advantage of the hotel room he and Matty are sharing.

Matty’s eyes flicked rapidly between George and the camera, as his mind worked to take the scene in front of him all in. He slowly let out a breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, which was followed by George clambering off the other boy’s body, smile faltering. 

“I..I’m sorry.” George stuttered, quickly throwing the camera into his bag, face going red. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I don’t even know why I thought you’d really want-” He was stopped short by Matty’s arms suddenly around his waist, hugging him from behind. Matty reached up and placed one soft kiss on his neck before resting his cheek on George’s back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset it. Was a surprise is all.” He murmured softly. 

George relaxed into Matty’s touch, feeling slightly embarrassed at his overreaction. They stayed quiet for what felt like forever, just embracing each other’s warmth before George worked up the courage to make the first move. He turned around and slowly lifted his right hand, cupping Matty’s jaw ever so slightly whilst his other hand was pressed into the small of Matty’s back. He bent down, lips grazing Matty’s slightly, the warmth of their breath mingling sent shivers down Matty’s spine, encouraging him to push their mouths together. The kiss started off slow and shy, before getting deeper, wetter and far more passionate. Their hands travelled quickly around each other’s bodies, as if they were trying to rid one another of their clothing. Matty was the first to pull away from the kiss, a soft groan leaving George’s mouth. He tugged off his t-shirt and dropped it to the ground before leaning around George, reaching into the bag and pulling out the camera that had been thrown in there moments ago. He handed George the camera and leaned up for another kiss before chuckling. 

“C’mon, George.” Matty walked over to the bed and climbed on, propping himself up on the many pillows with his hands placed behind his head. “This has been on my list of kinky fantasies for years. You can’t let me down now.” He smirked at George, a small smile appearing on the other boy’s face. 

“Fuck it.” George groaned, pulling off his shirt awkwardly with the camera still in his hands. He threw his shirt aimlessly and walked over to the bed, turning the camera on and pressing record again. He climbed on the large bed and kneeled at the end of it. He took a deep breath and whispered out, “Matty? Are you ready?” Matty nodded quickly, eyes suddenly wide. “You’re gonna do as I say right? The camera needs to capture everything. It needs to capture all of you.” 

“So if I tell you to touch yourself, you’re going to do it. No questions asked.” Matty’s pulse quickened and George could tell he was excited. He could already feel himself getting hard, which was slightly painful due to his awfully tight skinny jeans. His eyes ran down Matty’s naked torso then paused at his jeans which displayed a large bulge that made his mouth go dry. 

“Open your zipper.” He commanded and Matty readily complied, his hard-on freeing itself from its constraints. “I want you to wank yourself off for me. Nice and slowly.” George could feel himself getting harder and harder as he stared at beads of precum spill out of Matty’s dick. Matty slowly palmed himself, hand running up and down his dick, occasionally stroking his thumb over the head whilst his other hand slowly rubbed his lower abdomen. George wanted nothing more than to reach over and help Matty but he was going to save that for another time. He stared at Matty’s moving hand for a while before looking up, surprised to see Matty had been watching him the entire time. 

They locked eyes briefly before George cleared his throat. “Take your jeans off.” Reluctant to stop pleasuring himself, Matty quickly tugged his jeans off, eager to continue, but was surprised to find George also removing his jeans and taking Matty’s earlier spot on the bed. Camera still pointed at Matty, he immediately knew what George wanted. Matty slowly crawling across the bed, and knelt between George’s legs, staring at the flushed erection pressed firm against his tummy. Matty leaned forward and paused just above George’s cock, blowing cold air, knowing it would make George go crazy. George moaned as Matty licked from the base of his cock to the head before taking the head into his mouth. He looked up at the camera from under his lashes as he continued to suck the other boy’s cock ever so seductively. George moaned again which made Matty want to please him even more by trying to take his entirety down his throat. George tried to steady his shaking hands to ensure he filmed Matty properly because God...he really looked beautiful and he really needed this on tape. 

George reached his free hand down and slipped his fingers into Matty’s curly hair. “God Matty. You have no idea how fucking beautiful you look right now.” Matty made an incoherent sound that George took as a thanks as he once again peered at George through his lashes which fuck, George couldn’t handle. The more Matty sucked him off, the closer he felt to coming and he really wanted to save that for when he fucked him. George moaned again and used everything he had in him to pull Matty off his cock before he came. 

He placed the camera on the nightstand next to the bed and directed it at them before flipping Matty onto his back and diving in for a deep kiss. He could taste his own precum on Matty’s tongue and it turned him on more than anything ever had before. Matty wrapped his hand around his own cock and started pumping slowly. George ran his hands up and down Matty’s chest. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Matty. Fuck.” 

The kiss got deeper and sloppier before George let out a frustrated groan. “I really wanna fuck you.” He mumbled against Matty’s mouth. Matty let out a sign of approval which pushed George to search the suddenly messy bed for the blindfold he had placed there earlier. Matty sat up, eager for what was to follow, and allowed George to tie the blindfold around his eyes, his vision suddenly engulfed in darkness. Matty’s pulse began to race again, wondering what George had in store for him. 

“Turn over Matty. Get on your hands and knees.” George said firmly as he reached for the camera on the nightstand. Matty once again obeyed the order and waited patiently, unable to see what George was doing. George placed himself behind Matty and held the camera in his right hand whilst his left hand had a firm grip on Matty’s ass. Matty’s breath hitched when George leaned forward and began to tongue the other boy’s tight pink hole. Pleasure filled moans escaped Matty’s mouth as George’s tongue pressed in and around Matty’s ass and the boy’s body shook with intense pleasure. 

“Fuck, George.” Matty groaned as George continued to open him up with his tongue, he knew this would be a great way to relax Matty before he fucked him. “Fuck.” He moaned again as George hummed against him. George knew he had to stop when Matty’s body began to shudder as he knew he was close and he wanted Matty to come when he was inside of him. 

George pulled away and had Matty groaning at the loss. He then fumbled around and grabbed the lube, opening the bottle with one shaky hand and generously poured some onto Matty’s still wet hole before coating his fingers in the lube then slowly sliding one finger inside of him, camera still pointed at Matty. Matty let out a slow groan at the welcomed intrusion. “George I’m fine, add another.” George complied and pulled out the one finger before slowly pushing in one more which had Matty rocking backwards on George’s hand as he slid his fingers in and out of Matty. He added a third when Matty was ready and began scissoring his fingers which had Matty moaning and cursing George for not being fast enough. George smiled slightly and pulled himself out, placing the camera carefully on the bed before coating his dick in lube. He picked up the camera once more and directed it down as he lined himself up to Matty and slowly began to push in. 

Matty began moaning loudly and pushing back slightly. Although Matty was awfully eager, George continued to pace himself as he pushed all the way in to Matty. He paused and waited for Matty to adjust before sliding out slowly and pushing back in when he heard Matty mumble something along the lines of, “please move”. 

George began to pick up pace, ensuring the camera alternated between George’s dick moving in and out of Matty and Matty himself, whose head was thrown back, curls bouncing on his shoulders. Matty got louder and louder as he moaned George’s name. He wanted to capture everything. He wanted Matty to see what he hadn’t when he was blindfolded. He wanted them to watch the recording together. He wanted Matty to realise how fucking beautiful he really is. 

“Fuck, George.” Matty moaned as George’s rhythm became sloppy. He could feel the muscles in his tummy tighten more and more with every push into Matty, but he kept one hand firm around the camera and the other tight on Matty’s hip, fully aware there would be bruises in the shape of his fingertips tomorrow. George suddenly stopped and quickly pulled out of Matty, which left the other boy shuddering. “Matty turn over. Lie on your back.” George said, breath short. Matty quickly heeded but jumped slightly when George pulled off the blindfold. 

“I want the camera to see your face when you come.” He whispered whilst pushing Matty’s knees up to his chest, lining up and pushing into him once again. Both Matty and George’s breath hitched as they tried to find a rhythm again, moans escaping both their lips. George continued to film himself pushing in and out of Matty but switched to Matty’s hands when he noticed him erratically pumping up and down on his own dick. 

“Soon.” Matty moaned which had George leaning down to kiss Matty sloppily. George knew he was also going to come soon but was sent over the edge when Matty let out a yelp and continued to wank himself off as hot streaks of come spilled out of him and onto his pale, sweaty torso. George tried to steadily film Matty’s hand on his dick as well as his face which had George at a loss for words. Brow knitted, pink lips parted. Matty looked so vulnerable yet so hot. It wasn’t long before George was coming inside of Matty. He dropped the camera onto the bed, so engulfed in this moment that he was unaware Matty had scrambled for the camera and began filming George as he rode out his orgasm.

“So fucking gorgeous George. Fuck. Keep going.” Matty continued to groan until George had completely emptied himself into the other boy and leaned forward, placing wet, warm kisses onto Matty’s neck. Matty awkwardly pressed stop on the camera and pulled their faces together, lazily pushing his tongue into George’s mouth. “Fuck. George that was…” Matty was too incoherent to finish his sentence but George did it for him. “...amazing?” 

Pressing a few more kisses to Matty’s mouth, George slowly pulled out of him which had Matty whining at the emptiness he suddenly felt. He staggered to the en-suite and returned with a warm, wet towel and began to clean the both of them off before tossing it on the nightstand and climbing under the covers, pulling Matty close. Matty hummed a “thank you, George” which George replied with a soft kiss to the curls on Matty’s head. 

“You do realise you’re not getting to see that tape until our next hotel night, right?” George yawned. Matty smiled against George’s chest, “Why? What have you got planned?”


End file.
